


Our Love is God

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gun Kink, Hamilton is the Dom, I can't go to church anymore, M/M, Oral Sex, but if i'm being excommunicated so are all of you, just all smut, like nothing about this is right, shameful kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He let Alexander choose the premise this time. He figured nothing Hamilton had come up with could possible surprise him. He was dead wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love is God

**Author's Note:**

> I don't sleep anymore I just write horrible shameful smut at 1am. At least they didn't fuck in the ballpit again…  
> EDIT: I was literally drunk when i posted this, I didn't edit it and the number of kudos on this god awful peace of shit is astounding to me

He let Alexander choose the premise this time. They were always supposed to take turns but the other man usually forfeited his choice in favour of Aaron’s. Burr always assumed it was because he liked to be controlled.

Most of the time he was right; Hamilton was a fighter in every aspect of his life except on these nights. There was a correlation too, Burr had noticed, between how hard the West Indian pushed him during the day and how much he submitted at night. He would snap at him all day in the courts and the presses but, sure enough, several hours later he'd come screaming underneath Burr’s steady hand. They didn't even need to be drunk anymore.

This night though, Alexander had something planned. Aaron didn't know what and he didn't ask; he liked surprises. They had a safe word. That was all either of them needed.

If Burr was being honest with himself, there were very few things under the sun that he hadn't tried; he figured nothing Hamilton had come up with could possible surprise him. He was dead wrong.

It had started off fairly routine with Aaron on the floor, shirtless and with his arms bound. Hamilton didn't usually choose the top but still this was not so strange to him.

Burr relished the warmth of Alexander's breath on his bare shoulders while he tied his arms behind him. He turned his head as best he could and managed to kiss the other man’s forehead. Hamilton pushed his head away and did not respond.

When the other man stepped back Aaron suddenly felt very cold; although the sensation did not bother him, he shivered. He could hear Hamilton behind him but he could not tell what the other man was up to. Their bedroom was dark save for the lights of New York City pooling in through the window. They spilled onto the empty bed and dappled the room with splashes of bright neon. He couldn't remember the last time they'd done this on the bed. Burr breathed slowly and let his body fall over onto its side.

“Getting lazy are we?” Alexander asked sardonically, striding around the back of Aaron’s body until all he could see were the other man’s feet.

“You're taking too long…” Aaron muttered keeping his eyes fixed on Alexander’s shoes. They were expensive, therefore definitely not his own. Probably Aaron's; they had the same foot size. They were the same size in just about everything.

Hamilton crouched down and grabbed Burr’s jaw forcefully between thumb and index finger and forced his face to look up at his. Burr did not shy away, staring back hard into those flaming blue eyes, “it will be harder than that to make me afraid Alex,” he told the other man steadily.

Alexander slapped him, “get up!” He ordered stepping back.

Aaron chuckled and let his head fall back to the floor with a thud.

Suddenly he heard an a disturbingly familiar click. He lifted his gaze till his eyes stared right down the barrel of Hamilton’s pistol. Burr’s breath hitched.

“I said get up.” Hamilton repeated, slower this time. Aaron was impressed by his collectedness. He was impressed by a lot of things right now. Without his arms it was difficult to get his body into a sitting position and Alexander did not help him.

“On your knees.” He repeated, still keeping his voice steady.

“That thing even real?” Burr asked with a snort while he tried to get himself into a kneeling position.

Hamilton grinned at him and shot the wall behind Aaron. Burr couldn't stop himself from letting out a yelp of surprise.

“The neighbours!” Burr snapped wondering what they would think of all this.

“They won't say anything,” Hamilton told him, “it's the Fourth of July, they'll say it's just fireworks.”

Aaron had forgotten the date, but that didn't mean he thought they wouldn't get caught, “that didn't sound like fireworks,” he stated wondering whether or not he should call this off.

“Don't worry about the neighbours,” Hamilton repeated, stepping closer to caress Aaron’s jawline. Although he was trying to stay in character, Burr noticed Alexander smile slightly in a way that was not malicious but rather loving.

“I don't want us to get arrested,” Burr said to him, though his resolve was wearing thin as Hamilton trailed a finger down his bare chest.

“And you say I talk too much,” Hamilton laughed and he pressed the gun against Aaron's lips to shut him up. The safety was on but that didn't stop the adrenaline from rushing through Burr’s body as he tasted the cold metal on his lips. He should've been afraid, but he was not. Death tasted too sweet.

“Suck.” Came the simple command from above. Burr did not contest. He wrapped his mouth around as much of the Barrel as he could gazing up into Hamilton's face as he did so. Those big blue met his as Aaron swallowed the gun as far as it could go before pulling off slowly with a pop. The metal tasted awful, even worse since it had just been shot, but Aaron persisted, licking the tip of the weapon before wrapping his mouth around it once more. 

He didn't even need to see Hamilton’s steadily hardening cock to know that the man was turned on. The expression on his face was priceless as he struggled to contain his arousal.

Aaron knelt closer to kiss the knuckles that held the weapon. He gazed up at the other man for approval and when he got no reaction he leaned in closer to press his lips against the bulge in Hamilton’s trousers. Above him Alexander’s breath hitched and Burr felt the gun press into his shoulder.

That was all the motivation he needed. It had taken practice for Aaron to learn how to undo a fly with his mouth. It was a skill that had developed over his years of sex addiction and it was one he was unashamedly proud of. Hamilton had not known he could to it and Burr knew he must've been impressed as he watched Aaron carefully pull down his zipper with his teeth. 

Unfortunately Hamilton could not stay patient for much longer and he undid his own button and pants as fast as he could the second Aaron had undone his fly, breathing in relief as his erection was freed from the stiff material.

Hamilton audibly gasped when Burr swallowed him and he has to place his free hand on Aaron's shoulder to steady himself. When he regained his balance he forced Aaron off and shoved the bound man into the wall.

Alexander steadied himself above Burr, still breathing heavily, “you're too good at this,” he chuckled bringing the gun up to Aaron’s head, “open your mouth.”

Burr felt that rush again the second the cold metal was pressed against his temple and his mouth dropped open in a moan that barely escaped his lips. The second they parted Hamilton drove his cock so forcefully into Aaron’s throat that his head slammed back against the wall.

His head was spinning as Alexander fucked the back of his throat and Burr’s cries were completely muffled by the choking force of it. It was actually less painful when Hamilton grabbed Burr by the back of the head and held him in place that way. In this position Aaron could actually think and he knew exactly what to do.

As Hamilton slammed into him again Burr positioned his teeth so the just grazed the underside of Hamilton’s cock. He was pleased to hear that Alexander screamed just as loudly when he came in this position as he had when Burr was the one above him.

Hamilton fell into Aaron’s lap and began busying himself with the ropes while Burr kissed and sucked all along the exposed parts of Hamilton neck with wild abandon.

The second he was unbound he lifted Hamilton up and ran him over to the bed, still kissing him all over and pulling apart the other man’s blouse in a desperate attempt to reach more skin.

“How did I do?” Hamilton panted beneath him. Burr grinned and pulled back to stare admiringly at the flushed skinny man below him. He was far prouder than been should've over the fact that that he had managed to turn poor vanilla Alex into such a kinky little shit over the short time they'd been together.

Aaron discarded his own boxers and grabbed the gun off the floor. He crawled on top of Alex, pressing the pistol against the other man’s chest, “you're not done yet,” he whispered, his mouth inches from Hamilton's.

Alexander kissed him hard and gripped Burr’s cock tightly between them. Burr slipped his tongue into Hamilton's mouth, unsure which one of them was moaning at this point as the other man stroked him off.

Aaron bit a little too hard on Hamilton’s lip as he came causing it to bleed but Alex didn't seem to mind and when Burr tried to pull away he pulled him right back again into another sloppy kiss.

Both of their bodies were too spent to move, save for their lips and their hands that remained intertwined. 

The pistol had clattered to the floor at some point, completely disregarded by the two men who were too busy trying to hold themselves together as close as they could, as though each second on earth was their last.

**Author's Note:**

> In another tab I'm writing fatherhood fluff but you wouldn't know it


End file.
